


Blindside

by sonofabeesting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabeesting/pseuds/sonofabeesting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your love just hit me from the blindside, didn't see it coming it feels so right."</p><p>Clarke and Lexa are partnered up for a project, but learn a lot more than they anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindside

“Oh my god,” Clarke says, running a hand over her face and through her blonde hair, “why does this shit start so early?”

 

“If by ‘this shit’ you mean class, I’m with you it sucks,” replies Octavia, taking her seat next to the exhausted blonde. It was their first period, government with Mr. Kane, and his lectures were notorious for putting his students to sleep, especially students who stayed up a bit too late to binge-watch _Orange is the New Black_.

 

Clarke had just laid her head on her desk when the bell rang to start class, and Mr. Kane walked up to the front of the room.

 

“Alright kids, we’re going to be starting a joint project,” he started, pausing for the class groan, “complain all you want, you all will be partnering up with someone in class to write a paper on landmark supreme court cases having to do with a certain topic.” The class perked up hearing they would get to partner up, and Clarke winked at Octavia.

 

“Now, before you get excited about working with your friends, I’ve already assigned partners,” another class-wide groan, “Octavia, you’ll be with Monty doing cases on Federalism, Jasper and Murphy, you two will be doing cases on Gender & Sexuality, Clarke and Lexa will be doing cases having to do with Civil Rights…” Clarke stopped listening after her name was said, looking around to see where Lexa Woods was sitting.

 

Lexa was quiet, usually sitting in the back taking incredibly detailed notes. Clarke looked at her and was surprised to see Lexa staring right back at her. Lexa gave Clarke a small smile and wave, then went back to her notes, taking a highlighter to last chapter’s reading.

 

Clarke had never really noticed how nice Lexa’s eyes were, or how her collared shirts fit her so nicely, but she quickly forgot about it when Octavia talked her ear off about how mad she was they wouldn’t be working together until the end of class.

 

“Hey,” Clarke heard behind her as she made her way to her next class, turning around to see Lexa, “when do you want to work on the project? I have soccer practice right after school every day, but other than that I’m free.”

 

 “Okay, well how about after your practice tomorrow? You can come over to my house if you want.”

 

“Sounds great, can I have your number?” Clarke froze, staring at Lexa with wide eyes. “So I can get your address?” Lexa continues, looking at Clarke with raised eyebrows.

 

“Oh, of course!” Clarke sputters out, trying to conceal her blush, “Here, just put your number in mine and I’ll text you,” she says, pulling out her phone and shoving it into Lexa’s hands.

 

“Sweet, I’ll see you tomorrow Clarke,” Lexa says, handing Clarke her phone back. She turns to walk to her next class, and Clarke can’t help but notice how nice her legs are.

 

 -------

 

The next day, Clarke is sitting on her couch by her living room window, switching between checking her phone and looking out the window for Lexa.

 

“You seem awfully nervous for this study date,” says Clarke’s mom, sitting down opposite Clarke with her laptop.

 

“Oh, no, mom, no Lexa’s just a friend this isn’t a date,” Clarke says, checking her phone and looking outside once more.

 

“Oh right! I forgot you always change your outfit three times when Octavia comes over! Silly me,” her mom says.

 

“Mom, you don’t know what you’re talking about, she’s here, we’re going to work on our PROJECT in my room.”

 

“Only if you keep the door open.”

 

“MOM!” Clarke shouts before opening the door, “Hi Lexa!”

 

"Hi Lexa!" Mrs. Griffin shouts from the living room.

 

“Hi Clarke,” Lexa replies, stepping into the Griffin home, "Hi Mrs. Griffin!" she says a little louder, "I’m sorry I’m a little late, I wanted to shower before I came over, I was kinda gross after practice,” she continues, looking from around the house to Clarke. Clarke looks over her outfit, and if she didn’t have a crush on Lexa before, she definitely does now. Lexa was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, skate sneakers, and a light green button-up that made her eyes look amazing. She had put on a little bit of makeup and left her hair down to dry, and Clarke’s mouth went dry.

 

“So where are we working?” Lexa said, breaking Clarke out of her trance.

 

“Let’s go to my room, if that’s okay with you?” Clarke asked, and Lexa nodded, although Clarke thought she saw the brunette’s cheeks redden slightly.

 

The girls went downstairs to Clarke’s room, which she admittedly had spent nearly a half hour cleaning before Lexa came, and Clarke plopped down on her bed, opening up her laptop and patting the spot beside her.

 

“So, what did you have in mind for our cases?” Clarke asked.

 

“I actually brought a bunch I thought would be good for us to look at for our topic,” the brunette replied, pulling up a list of cases on her phone and handing it to Clarke. Their hands brushed and it took Clarke all it had in her not to jump up at the spark she felt.

 

The blonde started typing up Lexa’s list, and the girls quickly got immersed in the project, practically finishing it after a few hours. They work and talk at the same time, Clarke telling Lexa about how her dad died a few years ago and how much she loves drawing, and Lexa telling Clarke how she hopes to play soccer in college and pursue a degree in political science, thus the notes in government.

 

If Lexa noticed the glances Clarke kept throwing her way, she didn’t say anything about it. And maybe she looked at Clarke a few times too, she couldn't help it if the blonde was gorgeous.

 

“This has been great, but I should really get home for dinner, I’m glad we made so much progress though,” Lexa said, getting up from Clarke’s bed after they finish writing the conclusion.

 

“Oh, for sure,” Clarke says, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, “let me walk you to your car.”

 

The girls walk out to Lexa’s car, and Clarke didn’t actually know what to do. She had wanted to be chivalrous, but now she didn’t know what would be appropriate. Should she hug Lexa? Shake her hand? Say “peace!” and sprint back inside? She didn’t have much time to come up with any more ideas, however, when Lexa touched her hand and looked straight into the blonde’s blue eyes.

 

“See you tomorrow? We can make a plan for finishing the paper.”

 

“Yeah, totally,” says Clarke, staring into Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Awesome,” Lexa says, squeezing Clarke’s hand, “bye.”

 

Lexa drives away and Clarke can’t stop her hand from tingling.

 

 -------

 

“That seemed particularly friendly, Clarke.”

 

“Shut up, mom!”

 

 -------

 

Clarke was sitting at lunch with Octavia the next day when Lexa came up to her. Today she was wearing shorts that made her legs look a mile long and Clarke had to make a mental note to keep her jaw from physically dropping to the ground.

 

“Hey, wanna finish the paper at my house after my practice?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Clarke says, smiling widely.

 

“Cool, I’ll text you the address later,” Lexa replies, matching Clarke’s smile, then walking back to her table on the other side of the courtyard after keeping eye contact for a beat too long.

“Oh my god, Griffin,” Octavia says.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t ‘what’ me, what was that?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“What about how badly you and green eyes over there want each other!” Clarke feels her entire face go red.

 

“That’s not true! We’re just friends! She doesn’t like me,” Clarke says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

“But you like her? Oh my god, you got it bad Griffin, I haven’t seen you give those heart eyes since you first saw _Pitch Perfect_.”

 

“Shut up, O.”

 

“Make a move! She’s totally into you!”

 

“We only started talking like two days ago, there’s no way she likes me.”

 

“You guys have been in school together forever, perhaps she could have crushed on you from afar.”

 

“Unlikely.”

 

“Princess, you’re hot as fuck, if I wasn’t with Lincoln I would totally consider ruining our friendship to bang you,” Octavia says, giving Clarke a wink, “I’m serious, if she doesn’t like you then I don’t know what liking someone means anymore.”

 

“Maybe,” Clarke says, “we have to get to enviro or Indra is gonna give us another tardy slip.”

 

“Fine, evade the subject, repress your feelings, I’m sure that will work, Clarke,” Octavia says, getting up from her table and throwing out her trash.

 

“You should go into acting, those dramatics were quite impressive.”

 

“You should stay out of acting, you’re an awful liar.”

 

 ------- 

 

Clarke shows up to Lexa’s house and takes a deep breath. _You have nothing to worry about, you are Clarke Griffin, it’s just a crush on a very very very pretty girl, it’s nothing_ , she thought, getting out of her car and knocking on the door. Lexa answers wearing only a towel, clearly fresh out of the shower.

 

“Oh my god, Lexa I’m so sorry,” Clarke says, averting her eyes in an effort to hide her blush and keep some of her dignity.

 

“Clarke it’s fine, come in, just give me a second okay?” Lexa reassures her, running up to her room. She comes back down a minute later in shorts, a t-shirt, and a messy bun, and Clarke thinks it’s unfair that she looks that good with that little effort. “Come up to my room, my computer is in there,” Lexa says.

 

“Great,” Clarke says, wiping her hands on her jeans to get the sweat off. _It’s just her room, she was in your room yesterday, it’s fine._ Lexa’s room was nice, with light purple walls and lots of pictures with her soccer teammates.

 

“I like the color of your room, it’s really pretty,” Clarke said, picking up a picture frame on Lexa’s dresser.

 

“Thank you, I think I might change it to blue though, kind of like your eyes,” Lexa replies, then, quickly realizing what she said, crossing her room to where the computer was on her desk. Clarke whipped her head around to look at the brunette, but she was already facing her computer and typing away.

 

“What else do we need to do for the paper?” Clarke asks, going to stand behind Lexa.

 

“We just need to finish the bibliography, Kane made it annotated so we just have to write a brief synopsis of each source.” Lexa answered, pulling up a chair for Clarke to sit in.

 

“That sounded very official, Lexa.” Clarke said while smirking. She took her seat next to the brunette and they started working.

 

After about an hour of typing, Clarke picked up her head from where it rested on her arm.

 

“Lexa, I’m bored.”

 

“We’re almost done, Clarke,” Lexa said, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Let’s just take a little break!” Clarke said, grabbing Lexa’s arm and pulling her up from her chair. “It isn’t due for another week, we don’t have to finish it this very minute.”

 

“Fine, what do you suggest we do?”

 

“Ice cream!”

 

 

 -------

 

 

A half hour later, Lexa and Clarke are sitting outside of the ice cream shop, Clarke licking her strawberry cone and Lexa eating her mint chocolate chip with a spoon.

 

“Cones are so much more fun than spoons, Lexa.”

 

“I like the efficiency of a spoon. I don’t have to worry about the mess.”

 

“The mess is half the fun!”

 

“My ex used to say that all the time,” Lexa said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

 

“Sore subject?” Clarke asked.

 

“Hardly, she moved away, it ended amicably, we’re still friendly.”

 

“That’s good,” Clarke said, internally cheering that Lexa had said ‘she’, “so you like girls?” _Smooth, Griffin._ Clarke immediately looked anywhere but at Lexa.

 

“I guess so, yeah. What about you?” Lexa asked, blushing.

 

“I like boys and girls,” Clarke answered quietly.

 

“That’s cool, you’re not still dating that Finn guy, are you?”

 

“No, god no, he cheated on me, kind of a douche, I don’t talk to him anymore.”

 

“Gross, you deserve way better.” Clarke smiled at the comment.

 

“Thanks, Lexa.”

 

“If it’s any consolation, I would never cheat on you.” Lexa said softly. Clarke’s heart sped up, and she didn’t even notice the ice cream running down her hand.

 

“I wouldn’t cheat on you either,” Clarke replied, looking down at the sidewalk.

 

“Well, good,” Lexa said, leaning back on the bench they were sitting on. Clarke looked over at the brunette, who was already looking her way.

 

“Well, now that we established that,” says Clarke, leaning over and kissing Lexa before she can finish her thought. Lexa tastes like mint from the ice cream, but she tastes like something even better that Clarke can only describe as purely Lexa, clean and warm. Lexa kisses her back, forgetting her ice cream and putting her hand in Clarke’s hair. Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s waist, opening her mouth to let Lexa’s tongue in.

 

After a few blissful moments, the two girls remember they’re in public and break apart and try to catch their breath. Lexa presses her forehead against Clarke’s.

 

“Wow, you’re really good at that,” says the brunette, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear.

 

“So are you,” Clarke says, giggling.

 

“I’ll have to write Kane a personal thank you note for pairing us up, or else I never would have had the nerve to talk to you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve liked you for like, two years Clarke,” Lexa said, pulling back from Clarke but grabbing her hand, “you were just always too popular and unattainable for me to talk to.” Clarke just stared at her, then kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Two years? You should have talked to me a lot sooner because the minute you did I had a huge crush on you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No, I just kiss all my project partners.”

 

“Shut up,” Lexa said, shoving Clarke. The brunette stood up and offered the blonde her hand. “As much as I would love to stay here, it’s kind of late and it’s a school night.”

 

“But you’re so pretty,” Clarke says, pulling Lexa in for another kiss.

 

“Nice try, you have to take me home because I heard we have a pop quiz in Kane’s class tomorrow,” Lexa says, pulling away.

 

“Ugh, I just want to kiss you all night,” says the blonde, frowning.

 

“I would love that too, but how about we do that Friday night when I take you out to dinner?”

 

Clarke blushes, “Okay,” she says with a wide grin.

 

“Great, now take me home, Princess.”

 

“Since when do you call me Princess?”

 

“Everyone calls you Princess, I just get to call you My Princess now.”

 

“That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard anyone say.”

 

“I have more where that came from.”

 

“Very well, Commander,” says Clarke, pulling Lexa ahead to her car.

 

“Wait, what did you just say?”


End file.
